Realm of Beauty
The Realm of Beauty is one of the known realms within the Mirror World and is one of the unlockable areas that Mishiro can investigate in. The Realm of Beauty also holds one of Mishiro's mirrors as well as one of Yuzu's that is hidden within it. The main obstacle that blocks off the room leading to the Mirror Room is a spirit who desires to paint, but has no actual paint to use for his art. Gathering three colors of paint—blue, black, and red—and giving it to the spirit will then cause him to leave. Note that stepping underneath the chandelier at the center of the path will lead to Mishiro's death, as the chandelier will fall and crush her. Blue Paint The blue paint is in the first room off to the left of the entrance to the realm. This is where the shadow first appears, patrolling the room for something. Wait for the shadow to walk off to the far left of the room, then hide behind the shelf with the broken glass at its side. Do be cautious, as stepping on the broken glass will alert the shadow to your location. Carefully go around it, wait for the shadow to walk towards the shelf, then make your way towards the path leading north. Search the bags hanging on the wall, which holds the blue paint. There will be a chase scene, so be prepared. After taking the blue paint from the bag and making your way down to the exit, Mishiro will stop when a voice speaks, telling her to get out. The shadow will appear and chase Mishiro. Run around the table, but make sure the shadow is following so Mishiro won't bump into the shadow and get herself killed. It may require a few tries, so as always, make sure to save before even going into the room to get the paint. Red Paint Go to the room on the upper-left of the Realm of Beauty. There will be two rooms; enter the north one first in order to get the empty bottle needed to collect the paint. Mishiro will be led to a room with two pathways on either side. The sign in between the two paths reads, "Choose wisely." Walking on either path will result in Mishiro's death by a fallen chandelier. Instead, go to the right of the room. There will be a path among the shelves and boxes, so make your way to the north of the room and take the empty bottle from the shelf. Take the same path back to the entrance. After taking the empty bottle, go to the southern door. This will lead to a hallway, which, at its end, has a portrait on the wall, talking and breathing. Interact with it, then slash it with its knife. The painting will bleed, and using the empty bottle, the portrait's blood will be used as red paint. Black Paint Go to the room at the upper-right of the realm. Similar to the hallway where the red paint is collected, there will be two doors. Go to the southern one first. The room at the south has a puzzle. Two statues surround the path leading back to the entrance, and beside them are two signs; 'Clean up after yourself,' and 'Be not greedy.' These are hints to what to do to finish the puzzle. Search the middle box on the left, then take the wooden plank. Place the plank over the gap in the floor, then walk over it; note that it will cause a crack in the wood, so do not take the same path again. Search the shelf and take the empty bottle, but do not take the gold; this will cause Mishiro to fall through the wooden plank. With the empty bottle, take the path with the more sturdy wooden plank. Then, take the plank you put down earlier, and return it to the middle box. Mishiro will then be free to leave the room. After taking the empty bottle, go to the northern door; remember to save, since this part may be tricky. The room to the north will have a fireplace, two statues on either side, and a container with water. Interact with the container and fill the empty bottle with water, then use it to douse the flames inside the fireplace. This will trigger the statues to move and attack, so immediately run out of the room. Re-enter the room, and quickly approach the container, as the statues are still present. Fill the now-empty bottle with black paint from the container, which had previously been water. Leave the room, then give the three colors of paint to the spirit. Giving the three bottles of paint to the spirit will cause him to leave, allowing Mishiro to access the Mirror Room in the Realm of Beauty. There will be two jumpscares; the first on the pathway leading to the Mirror Room, the spirit's painting flashing on the screen. After breaking the mirror, it will again appear as Mishiro leaves the realm.Category:Realms